A sensing switch may be positioned in parallel with a power switch and configured to mirror the electrical current conducted by the power switch. The ratio of the electrical current conducted by the power switch to the electrical current conducted by the sensing switch may be expressed as N:1. In some examples, the actual value of N in a device may be different than the target value of N in the device. The ratio of electrical currents may be based on the ratio of the sizes of the two switches.